


makeover takeover

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dress Up, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeover, Rating May Change, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith wants Shiro to be even prettier.





	makeover takeover

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



"Lance! No!" 

Shiro had grabbed Lance's wrist, holding it in an iron grip when the teen made a grab for Shiro's utility bag. His quickness was something, but Shiro was more worried that he already knew that he kept his make-up there. Lance wriggled to test the hold, then pouted. 

"Look, I'm trying to look my best, so why don't you let a dude get in on your secrets?" 

"You can't just take the make-up of someone else. It's not hygienic." Shiro could have come up with a lot of reasons before admitting that he simply didn't want Lance to go and use his stuff. His makeup collection was sparse enough, and hard-won. Sure, the universe was full of brilliant pigments, shimmering colors and perfumed powders that promised beautiful effects. But most of them were not for humans. Even the products from Earth shops they came by were often knock-offs, adjusted for alien consumption, or were of poor quality. Shiro had reacted allergic to a few of them, or found them unusable. In the end he was left with a handful of products that he tried to hunt down at every opportunity.

"Besides, we have different skin tones. You won't be able to blend it in."

"Ha! I told you he's wearing make-up," Lance called out over his shoulder. Shiro startled a little when he saw Keith standing in the door.  
Lance wiggled his wrist, trying to lean forward to snatch the bag before getting hit by the Keith fury train. 

"It's fine, I'll just use your rouge to get some color on my cheeks, and that guyliner-"

Keith slapped the back of his head, hard. "He's not wearing anything!"  
Lance screamed in protest and Shiro had to wrangle both of them, losing a sizable morsel of respect for both. In the end he ended up giving Lance the one eyeliner he would miss the least, and unfortunately his bronze, just to make up for Keith's white knighting. It was a good thing that Lance ran off with his spoils afterwards.

Shiro sighed when the door closed after him. Keith was coming into his own, but scenes like these threw him back to all the times he had needed to get him out of trouble at the garrison. It felt jarring compared to the way Shiro not only trusted Keith, but also had started to rely on him. 

"Keith-" "You're wearing make-up?! Why? Where? I don't see it." 

Keith looked so astounded that Shiro closed his eyes for a moment to smile and shrug. So he really was absolutely clueless as a guy, although Shiro had to wonder with some remorse whether he had never looked closely enough at Shiro's face to notice.

"No, it's true. Right now I'm wearing eyeliner, and I put on highlighter, contoured my face, powdered over to reduce the glow..." 

Shiro also applied concealer to hide quite a few blemishes and nicks, but he didn't plan on mentioning that to his friend. Adam had told him once he didn't need to wear make-up. Back then, it might have been true.  
Keith lifted his chin, his eyes flitting intently over Shiro's face, trying to discern the make-up. It felt different to his usual earnest eye contact. He never noticed Shiro's appearance like that. That is, he didn't on principle. If one had asked him on the spot which color Allura's dress was, he probably would have guessed "pink".

"What's highlighted?" He insisted.

"My nose, cheekbones, um-" Keith had reached up to touch his face, one thumb dipping under his lips all while brushing the fingertips of his hand on Shiro's cheekbones. Shiro could smell the roughed up synthetic cloth of his glove. 

"Keith?"

"Sorry." He withdrew his hand and self-consciously rubbed his finger tips together at the side of his pants.

"I also filled in my eyebrows," Shiro offered to smooth over the fact that he wasn't accepting the apology because he hadn't felt uncomfortable. To the contrary, it had felt... noble. Like he was in awe, but not afraid to touch him.  
The new revelation that Shiro filled in his eyebrows distracted Keith from his self-consciousness.

His eyes wandered back up to Shiro's face, while he furled his own eyebrow. Keith definitely didn't need to fill those in. By Shiro's estimation he was a natural beauty, although sometimes he looked puffy around the eyes-

"Why? Are you doing it for the Voltron show?"

Shiro's jovial mood plummeted, but he explained patiently, "No, I've been doing my face since I entered highschool. It's something I like doing for myself. The stage make-up for the Voltron show is different." They put it on so thick that it totally messed up Shiro's skin care routine, frankly.

Keith didn't acknowledge the answer, already moving on.

"Why don't you wear lipstick too?" He put his hand on Shiro's shoulder. He was staring at him now, not looking away for a moment.

Shiro recognized that he was in his "zone". It was the sort of mind set where Keith somehow exactly saw what it took. Led by his instinct he'd disregard everything else in the pursuit of what he thought was the needed result. 

Shiro let out a laugh to ease the tension, and rubbed his neck. His skin felt hot under his hand. He had been the subject of Keith's singlemindedness before, in the heat of the battle, but never over such silly indulgences. 

"Well, on a guy it doesn't look as natural."

"Shiro. Listen." Keith did not let up. His grip tightened. There was no artifice about him, and right now he was pleading with Shiro with his eyes.  
"We /need/ to get you lipstick. Red one. Or purple. You can try them on."

"What for?" Shiro let out in an exasperated whisper. He was mostly exasperated with himself that he was getting caught up in Keith's zone.

"Because you'd be even prettier. Let's get one of Allura's?" 

Later Shiro couldn't pretend that he had resisted this plan in earnest, even if it meant that Allura did get rightfully furious with them for using both the lipstick and her sparkly violet lip gloss without asking. Hygiene be damned.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:**  
>  Keith, being a clueless guy with colorblind Galra vision (?) or just out general ignorance, finds out that Shiro has been wearing make-up once he had the chance to after coming back from his Galra imprisonment. ("I thought you had more color because you ate better!") 
> 
> All this time Shiro took him for a masc4masc guy, but it turns out Keith is really into femme/whatever Shiro is or decides to do. Keith enthusiastically suggest to get Shiro more make-up and make him all pretty (in more IC words).
> 
> Whether Keith lets Shiro paint his face and whether they dress up is up to you, but they should make out a lot, lots of lipstick kiss prints, everywhere.
> 
> Feminization ok, but don't make it demeaning. Trans/cis, binary/non-binary headcanons all welcome!


End file.
